This Way I Plan You'll Surrender
by rikalynch
Summary: Castiel/Dean. "If we were in the deepest pits of Hell... would you still love me?" Nightmare!Fic, contains some Alastair and Sam. Set 5 years after Season 5, no spoilers.


_You got me into this; I don't know when the tables will turn_

_Coming around its something now, and I'm known at the plate_

_His only clue and I don't know it only you can defer_

_It'll only be assumedly its something you can a whirl_

Dean whipped his head around in confusion. "Castiel?" He yelled.

"Dean!" Castiel screamed from somewhere unknown.

"Castiel, where are you?"

"I don't know!" Castiel yelled back. The elder Winchester tore and kicked at the walls imprisoning him.

"See, you're not going to get out that easily." An unknown voice said from behind him. Dean turned around.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"Alastair..." Dean murmured, remembering the strange man from his nightmares. "What do you want?"

"Hm..." Alastair put a finger to his chin. "Ah." He snapped and Castiel appeared in the middle of the room, tied to a table, wearing nothing but the necklace Dean had given to him three years ago.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled. Dean got up to charge at Alastair but the man lifted up a hand and sent Dean flying into the wall furthest away from him. Dean struggled to stand up but there was a hold on him.

Alastair took a knife and stabbed it through Castiel's hip. The pained sound of Castiel's sudden scream got Dean seeing red. Alastair did the same with Castiel's other hip and Dean stood, fighting against the holds he had on him.

Alastair smiled, throwing a knife at Dean. It barely missed his head.

Dean started towards Alastair again, setting on killing him no matter what it took.

"Dean!" Sam barged through the door. _Door?_ Dean thought to himself. _I did not notice the door. _"Dean, get out."

"No!" Cas yelled. "Dean, plea—" Castiel was cut off by Alastair shoving a knife forcefully through his heart.

"Castiel!" Dean screamed. "Cas, no! You _son of a bitch!_" Dean yelled at Alastair and ran to him. Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, don't do it." Sam said.

"You can still save him," Alastair said in his taunting voice. "Just say yes."

"Say yes to _what?_"

"To me. To being Hell's greatest torturer. It's in your blood, see your daddy was meant for it."

"You son of a bitch, my father was a good man." Dean tried to run at Alastair. "What do you need me to do?"

"You say yes; you stay in Hell forever, he goes back to Earth, oh and you have to torture your own father. But it's for your own good. Hell's too. Say no; walk away with Sam right now, forget Castiel and move on."

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Can I... Can I say goodbye first?" Dean asked.

Alastair glared at him. "Five minutes." Dean walked over to Castiel's unmoving body, and as much as it pained him, pulled the knives out. Dean set them down next to Castiel and put his arms over Castiel's chest, face between them.

"I'm sorry," Dean sobbed. "I love you." He put his hand over Castiel's chest, and then slowly took the necklace off of Castiel's neck.

Dean shoved it into his pocket and grabbed the knife. He walked over to Alastair calmly and rammed it through his chest.

Alastair made no move. "I suggest you leave now." Alastair said. Dean took a parting look at Castiel. Sam and Dean walked as far as the horizon would allow until the sunset came. Sam and Dean couldn't find bliss- they were still trapped in Hell.

_Get out of my way_

_Your way _

_Is stuck in my way_

_And now I'm far away_

_Well that's alright_

_Let's give this another try_

Dean shot up out of sleep. He looked around and saw Castiel sleeping happily by his side.

"Castiel?" Dean whispered in Castiel's ear. "Cas."

"Yes, babe?" Castiel rolled over, rubbing his eyes. Dean put his hand on Castiel's warm stubbly cheek.

"I have a question," Dean asked and softly kissed Castiel on the lips.

"What would that be?" Castiel moved himself so he was snuggled tight against Dean. Dean stared at the ceiling, then his lover, then the ceiling.

"If we were in the deepest pits of Hell... would you still love me?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel replied, playing with Dean's fingers.

"If you died there, and I left you?" Dean shed a lone tear.

"Absolutely. I love you forever, Dean. Why?" Castiel sat up, looking at Dean with a concerned look on his face.

"Castiel, where's your necklace?" Dean asked Castiel when he didn't see the leather strap.

"It's right... here..." He mumbled while searching his neck. Castiel stood up and started searching the covers and pillows.

"Wait." Dean said, and shoved his hand into his jeans pocket. "Here." He threw the necklace to Castiel. It landed on the pillow with a soft muted _thud._

"Why was it in your pocket?"

"I don't know," Dean lied. Dean climbed back onto the bed and Castiel looked for his shirt. Dean grabbed Castiel's belt and pulled him down by it.

"Oh!" Castiel exclaimed. "Oh, I see." Dean kissed Castiel on the lips and Castiel smiled.

"_Just say yes..." _

_Tied in the innocence when we would- I don't need it I don't want it alone_

_You love to call it I don't know it- I don't know anymore_

_You listen, see, come and leave it- I don't think you can bore_

_There's something on it I don't know it- I can't take anymore_

_**The End!**_


End file.
